


In Season

by Polii



Series: Engagement [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Halloween, costumes and candy and smut, dan is so tired dude, spoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polii/pseuds/Polii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Halloween on the horizon, the looming weight of Starbomb 2 on Dan's back, and a business in a tight spot, sometimes it's hard for an engaged couple to make time for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm Tuesday. So, I'm new.  
> I decided to post this thing I wrote. I was feeling it, y'know. I hope you're doing well and I hope this isn't a big slice of trash pizza. It got long. Sorry, friend. Please enjoy.  
> P.S. major blowjob.

“Holy shit, we should get matching costumes.” Amanda mused absently, lifting a bag of assorted chocolates from one of the shelves and examining the contents based on the packaging. 

She could hear Dan audibly groan from behind her, leaning sluggishly over the shopping cart, letting his eyes roam the seemingly endless supply of Halloween candy. It was 1am, on a Friday night, and he was with his fiancé buying shitty treats that would be gone within a matter of a week anyway. They both sported two of Dan’s loose shirts, along with two pairs of comfortable pajama pants. Dan loved the Halloween spirit, he was really into the whole dressing up and eating unhealthily thing, but that was usually at parties, with lots of alcohol and sexy kitty costumes. He didn’t really feel the need to worry about that kind of shit right now. 

Amanda, on the other hand, was thrilled with even the concept of Halloween. She’d already changed her wallpaper to match the theme of the season; she even proceeded to wear skeleton sweaters whenever physically possible. Their cart was already filled to the brim with overzealous brand-name confectionaries, and Dan wasn’t all that sure why she continued to buy more. 

“’Manda, why…?” Dan sighed, planting his left cheek in one of his palms, leaning an elbow on the handle of the cart. 

The bags beneath his eyes looked like they could carry school lunches, and he had tried desperately to rub the sleep out of them, but to no avail. It was the result of musical inspiration, he supposed; he’d gotten a ton of shit done for Starbomb 2 throughout the past three days. He’d written down lyrics he was content with, and he’d managed two demos within the past month alone. Arin and Brian were impressed, but his brain certainly wasn’t. 

He’d lock himself in the spare room that the couple had converted into a studio/musical kingdom a couple months prior, for hours on end; and that was if he wasn’t at Brian’s place. Sometimes he’d bolt awake and feel immediately inspired at 3am, rushing into the room so as not to lose his train of thought and get down all of the messy, unpolished ideas his mind had stormed throughout the night. This all piled up to almost zero one on one time with his pink-haired paramour, which wasn’t good either. She’d always been pretty laid back about it, constant barrages of “Oh, it’s fine, later then,” or “No, no, just do the thing, dude, it’s all good.” But by the second or third month of this behaviour, Danny could tell she’d been feeling a little… emotionally malnourished. 

Needless to say he was a tad stressed. Coming to a brightly lit, 24-hour market probably wasn’t helping. Although, to be fair, when Amanda said she was going out she had told him to get some sleep. He spewed out some rant about, despite being a dilapidated mess, he was still in his right mind, and wouldn’t let his girl go to a Walmart at 1 am by her lonesome. There were a lot of hypothetical occurrences that could take place and he didn’t enjoy any of them.

Amanda smiled tiredly. “I don’t know. I guess I just liked the thought of it, we did it last year,” she said, “At Arin and Suzy’s Halloween party.”  
Dan laughed lowly, trying not to push his voice farther than it had already gone, half his face still resting on his balled fist. “Jesus Christ, I almost forgot about the Luigi and Peach incident.” Dan mused, smiling softly. “I told you that that was what inspired L—“

“Luigi’s Ballad?” Amanda asked, interrupting him, turning away from the stocked shelves and dropping another collection of Cadbury products into the shopping cart. “Many a time, Daniel.” She said playfully, lacing thin fingers around the front of the cart and gently pulling it forward, signalling Dan to push on. He did so, readjusting himself, letting his eyes trace over the shape of her shoulders. His back was still hunched over, but he managed to keep pace with Amanda’s wandering. Unlike himself, she’d gotten at least five hours of sleep, and for her that was usually enough to last the day; that and a shit ton of hazelnut coffee. 

The conversation between the two remained still for a moment as Amanda’s eyes trailed over stocks of Skittles and Starbursts, her and Dan’s favourite combination. Although, Skittles had started to become a slowly curdling illness after Dan received so many in the mail. He’d still eat them occasionally, but there were always those days where even a whiff of sugary, artificial fruit flavouring had him feeling nauseous. 

Suddenly Dan spoke up. “Isn’t this… y’know, sufficient?” he asked carefully, tilting his head to the right. “I mean, we live in an apartment building. Unless each kid gets their own sack I think we’ve got enough.” 

Amanda smiled. “Those kids can take their share and fuck right off; most of this is for snackage, dude.” She turned around to look at him, somehow having yet another bag of Starbursts in her hand, tropical this time. “Unless we do give them each their own sack. Dan, we’d be the cool apartment.” She enthused, dropping the bag into the cart on top of a box of Double Bubble. 

“I’ll pass. Those dicks have high expectations I’m not willing to meet.” Dan said, giving in to a yawn he’d been building up for the past two minutes. “Besides,” his expression changed to that of something coy and smug, Amanda turning away to read labels, “if we’ve got extras, I can totally eat them off your body.”

Amanda paused, turning to him with a rosy expression. Danny remained in full-frontal eye-contact for a while before he realized what he’d said and rested his head in his hands. Amanda giggled, walking over to him.

“Fuck, it’s hard to be sexy when you’re running on two hours of sleep and a Tylenol Daytime.” He said, a gravelly tone in his voice. Amanda laughed, moving beside him, leaning over in order to plant her lips right next to his ear. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m incredibly turned on by food-play.” She whispered. Danny felt a numbness in his calves when her hot breath hit his ear. He looked up immediately, sporting a flustered half-smile. She stood up straight as he pulled away from the cart, firmly planting two large hands on her hips, spinning small, noticeable circles with his thumbs across the fabric of her pajama pants. He leaned down, capturing her mouth with his own, melting into the contact for a moment or two. 

“Shit,” Danny breathed out, hesitantly pulling his lips away from hers, slithering his arms around her waist, “I should not be this horny with the fucking Lemonhead guy staring directly at my boner.”

Amanda laughed, letting her head fall onto his chest with hiccupped breaths. Danny pointed directly at the live-action photograph of the wide, horrifically realistic mascot, framed in a picture that advertised 10% off every other purchase.

“Look!” Dan said, turning Amanda around to face it. “He’s into it, he totally wants a dick in the citrus terror of that mouth.” Amanda helplessly turned back around, avoiding eye contact with the creature and burying her face in Dan’s loose Decepticons t-shirt. 

“His blowjobs would probably be really slurpy,” Danny continued, exaggerating a disgusting flutter of lips and spittle. Amanda moved a hand up to cover his mouth. She could feel her hand run gently over his stubble before he caught her hand in his. “My schween would be lemon-scented for at least two weeks.” 

“S-stop!” she breathed out weakly, shakily bringing her hand to the side of his face, pulling his lips down to hers to plant a firm kiss, preventing him from pursuing the Lemonhead ordeal. When she pulled away Dan continued to laugh, eyes flitting towards an older woman at the end of the aisle with a horrified expression on her face, holding a can of chicken noodle soup and cautiously moving into the aisle over. This only made him snort, which in turn made Amanda laugh harder, because it sounded cute. 

Eventually the laughter faded into giggles, and then sputters, dying out within a minute or so. Dan tightened his grip around her, planting his chin on top of her slouched head, as she was still in the process of recovery. 

“Sorry.” He sighed, feeling rather content with himself. He could admittedly realize that it probably would’ve been less funny if it wasn’t for the both of them being on the brink of exhaustion. Although he’d fallen over that cliff hours ago. Amanda’s breaths slowed steadily and she moved away from his chest after remaining there for a good 10 seconds or so. 

She looked up at him and smiled, tilting into the light in a way that emphasized the lack of sleep in her eyes. “I love you.” She said, sounding faded and dreamy. Apparently five hours wasn’t enough. This took Danny by surprise, he’d usually be the one saying it first, that’s the way it had always been, but he basked in the moment nonetheless.  
“I love you too.” He replied softly, tucking a piece of short pink hair behind her ear and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “But not as much as Lemonhead’s blowjobs.” He said quickly, turning back towards the cart, bracing himself for the imminent limp-wristed smack against his bicep. He wasn’t mistaken. Amanda whapped the back of her hand against his arm and laughed again, moving in front of the cart. 

“Alright, I think we’ve got enough of this bullshit.” she said, pulling at the cart again. Danny followed, his reaction slightly delayed, his eyes focused on her lips before realizing what she’d said. They made their way to the cashier at the front of the store.

Dan peered over from behind her, smiling. “Are you sure? Don’t we need some Jim-Jams, or maybe some Biggle-Burps?” he asked mockingly, causing her to peer over her shoulder as she walked. 

“You’re a turd.” She said matter-of-factly. Dan simpered, vaguely shifting his posture as they approached the cash. 

The man behind the counter seemed way more content behind a Walmart check-out at 1:20 am than any sane human being should, but his presence was warm and humble and it made Amanda smile. Dan however was, frankly, a little hesitant to put precious resources in front of the dude. He eventually blamed his caution on the lack of sleep, continuing to lay bags of Skittles on the conveyer belt.

Once everything was scanned the man maintained his grin. “$30.95, please.” He said, his voice quiet and soft. Dan began to swing his wallet out of his back pocket before Amanda shooed his hand away. Her Zelda wallet was already in her right hand as she rummaged around in it with her left. 

“’Manda, it’s fine, I have—“

Amanda looked at him with a sarcastic squint, continuing to pick out bills and change. “Sh, we sold a ton of DC shit today at the store, I’ve got enough.” She stated firmly, finally fishing out a pair of 10 dollar bills and enough change to make up the rest of what was due, handing it delicately to the man. He couldn’t definitively tell if her hands were shaking but it looked like it. Danny hesitantly slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

No matter how hard she tried to avoid the topic, he knew about the bit of trouble the store had been handling when it came to marketing. They had a few regulars every other day, but $2 a comic and 30 comics sold each week, give or take, including the odd $20 figurine, wasn’t really cutting it. Amanda had recently begun to dig into her personal savings over the past month or so in order to make ends meet with both the store and the rent. Dan didn’t like to say anything about it, because he knew how much it meant to her. He knew she didn’t want to have to depend on Dan’s popularity in order to be successful, she wanted to fulfill that milestone all on her own. That store was her dream, just like his current career was his, and she wanted it to be hers and hers alone. 

Sometimes he’d nonchalantly mention it to friends, and one time he even briefly coughed something up about it on Grumps, but it was all without her knowledge. He knew he was only trying to help, and she’d certainly see it that way eventually if she found out, but for now he tried to keep his promotions on the down low so as not to upset her.  
Once everything had been paid for, Danny aided Amanda in lifting the bags back into the cart and stepping out of the store. The conversation between them seemed to have dispersed. 

The air was a little chilly during the California night, especially in early October, but this was exactly how Amanda loved it; Dan didn’t mind the climate all that much either. The cart rumbled along the pavement of the parking lot as they made their way back to their car, parked a little ways away from the entrance. 

Dan fished the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the vehicle. Amanda picked up as many bags as she could handle as he held the door open, tossing them into the backseat without much care. Dan grabbed the last couple plastic containers and continued to pile them in, his fiance grabbing the cart from behind him and pushing it into the containment unit not 20ft away. When she made her way back, having taken at least a minute or so to add it correctly to the collection, she could see Dan smile, leaning down and into the driver’s side. She moved to the passenger’s side accordingly and dropped herself in, fastening her seatbelt.

Danny looked at her from out of the corner of his eye as he started the car, noticing something seemed a little off. Pulling out of the spot, he laid his free hand on her knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he did so. She didn’t say anything, just kept her hands in her lap.

Dan decided not to prod. “It’s gonna be alright.” He said simply. Amanda looked at him in the dim shade of passing street lights and traffic blinkers as they found their way to the main road. She wasn’t quite sure what he meant. Although, a few things came to mind. She nodded, moving her left hand on top of his own. Dan smiled almost instantaneously, lacing his fingers with hers as he did so. Amanda clicked on the radio, turning the knob to some 80’s rock station.

They arrived at the parking garage beneath their building less than 10 minutes later, both of them piling bundles of bags on one arm, maintaining one free hand for maneuvering purposes. 

Danny took Amanda’s free hand in his own as they made it into the elevator, straining his other arm to press the appropriate button with the weight of the groceries. Amanda smiled playfully at the struggle, but only held his other hand a little tighter. 

The elevator music droned on throughout their trip to the fifth floor, and it was in this moment that Dan didn’t actually feel all that tired. The lights were way brighter than he thought possible, he could comprehend that, but something about the soft breathing beside him entwined with his own made him content and a little hungry. Hungry meaning two senses of the word. 

Upon their approach to the apartment after exiting the elevator, Dan let go of Amanda’s hand, reaching to grasp his collection of keys once more. He struggled to separate the key to their apartment from the shit ton of questionable items also on the chain, but eventually he found it and slipped it into the lock, turning it gently. The apartment was dark when they found their way inside. 

Amanda flicked on the light, hearing the faint thump of their cat, Kokiri, jumping down from the kitchen counter, where she liked to lay against the microwave. She immediately walked up to Dan’s legs, sliding herself forcefully against them, purring up a storm. The feline had been Amanda’s originally, a rescue when she was still living in Canada.

“I just washed these, I don’t want your shitty cat hair all over them.” Dan groaned, shuffling into the kitchen, kicking off his sneakers and setting the bags down on the counter. Amanda smiled, following suit, slipping her flats off on the way over. Dan moved out of the way once he’d found a place for the haul, knowing Amanda would want to organize them into the one cupboard they’d saved for this exact purpose. 

Dan watched Amanda carefully as she separated chocolates from gummies, delicately placing them on either side of the storage unit. Dan leaned against the counter, moving bags into her range of reach once he realized she was having trouble. At this point, he began to absently let his eyes trace over her figure, maintaining a little bit of a longer stare the farther down his eyes travelled. He smiled, picking up his feet and moving towards her back.

Amanda could hear him quietly shuffle over from behind her, but as he slithered his arms around her waist, a baited, hot breath on her neck, she could already tell what he was looking for. This had happened enough times before for her to understand. A bag of M&M’s dropped to the counter with a small clack as Danny ran his tongue gently along her neck, kissing the flesh sleepily, ensuring visible marks soon enough.

Dan’s hands soon travelled in separate directions along her torso, one moving up to fondle her left breast, the other creating a shell shape, pressing two fingers against her core. She couldn’t help but grab the edge of the counter to support her weakening stance. It had been a little while, what with his Starbomb occupation, and it felt like heaven already. 

To be totally honest, Dan’s prick had been transitioning between vaguely aware and half-chub during the majority of their adventure to the supermarket. He was so tense from being overworked, coupled with the lack of physical contact over the past two months or so, and he guessed his dick could feel it too. 

Amanda let out a bit of a whimper as he moved along, continuously rubbing his fingers in a circular pattern, kneading her breast with his other hand. Her breaths were shaky as he worked, tipping her head back to his shoulder, allowing him an even wider opportunity across the skin of her neck. 

“Shit,” she breathed out quickly. Dan giggled lowly, sending vibrations across her flesh. 

After another minute or so of quiet, hiccupped breaths on Amanda’s part, she hesitantly turned herself to face him, locking her lips with his immediately as he pulled away from her neck, his hands slipping from her accessories. His contact felt hungry and strained, his tongue soon finding its way into her mouth. He slipped his palms back up to her breasts, his touch sending shivers up her spine. The breath between them was humid and salty, proving the situation all the more arousing.

At some point, Amanda felt herself pulling away. She’d thought about this for a while now. She’d been incredibly angsty over the past couple days especially, absently touching herself at odd hours of the night without even realizing it, listening to Dan just down the hall, experimenting with words and chords. She could feel just from planting her hands on his shoulders that he was wound like a pretzel. She wanted nothing more than to be especially nice tonight. 

She pushed him away, if only gently, and Dan’s face contorted into something confused, perhaps momentarily upset. But before he knew it, he was being backed into the refrigerator, the cold metal flashing a second of cold along his clothed shoulders. Amanda slunk to her knees before him, and he could tell where she was taking this. He certainly had no complaints. 

Amanda’s fingers curled around the hem of his pajama pants, giving them a tug to reveal his, well, tightened pair of boxers. She gently rubbed his member from the outside, kneading through the fabric, earning herself a hitched breath from above. 

“Christ, babe, come on.” Dan whined, letting one of his hands move to the handle of the fridge, the other placed on her shoulder, lightly squeezing. Amanda smiled softly, placing the edge of his boxers between her thumb and index finger, pulling them down in order to expose him. 

Dan had always had one of the best set-ups she’d seen during her limited sexual experiences. Everything was evened out, and just the sight of his cock in front of her had her ankles numb and her stomach beginning to ache. Dan looked down at the sight beneath him as Amanda took his prick her hand, giving it a few cautious strokes, and he couldn’t look away. He realized he had forgotten to breathe and quickly took in shallow puffs of air, quiet enough to not disturb the mood. 

Amanda angled Dan’s dick upwards, if only slightly, moving her head forward to place her lips on his scrotum, slowly beginning to massage the area with her tongue. Dan fought back a moan, tightening his grip on her shoulder, rather releasing a quiet “Fuck,” instead.

Amanda continued, moving her tongue across the underside of his cock, making sure to put a hot pressure on the one vein she knew so well, bulging along the shaft. Dan contained his voice, letting his hand slide shakily from her shoulder to the side of her neck, caressing it gently.

As soon as Amanda had made her way up again, she pressed the tip of her tongue to his slit, tasting an essence of pre-cum as she did so. She took the head of his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, arousing a faint wet sound from beyond her lips. Dan heard it, immediately moving his fingers to rest within her hair, restraining himself from bucking his hips forward. 

Finally, she engulfed his cock in her mouth, sliding her lips around as much as she could fit before moving back and forth. Her cheeks hollowed, one hand inching between her legs, while the other stroked the remainder of his cock in the same direction she was moving. 

Dan groaned, throwing his head back, hitting the refrigerator without much care; he was too engulfed in the sensation. He watched her head move into a rhythmic bob, his fingers still knotted in her hair, gently pressing her towards him. With his pants still hitched around his ankles he began to grasp how much he had really needed this, eyes tracing the outline of the situation below him. Yeah, he really, really, needed this. 

Dan’s left hand moved from the fridge handle to slam gently into the door, Amanda feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. He was close, so she decided to try and go harder than before, taking a little more with every suck. When Dan could feel the tip of his dick contact the back of her throat he began to uncoil.

“Oh fu--, I’m—“ 

Amanda felt a new warmth against the inside of her mouth as Dan grunted, riding out his orgasm. She was a little surprised, he usually lasted longer. But considering the circumstances, at this point, she probably wouldn’t have made it this far if his tongue was inside of her. She moved her swollen lips from his cock, resting a hand on his inner thigh.

Amanda decided to play it off in a way that she knew would make Danny’s mind wander, swallowing the mass in her throat, a flavor remaining on her tongue as she did so. She looked up at him, and he was already watching her, eyes glazed in a sort of ditzy, cloudy way. He smiled, panting, his lips lightly parted.

“That was uh--, fucking Christ that was good.” He said breathlessly. Amanda felt content, she could tell that Danny usually classified her blowjobs as “just above satisfactory” (jokingly of course), so it hardened the ache in the pit of her stomach to see him so breathless. 

Except, he was still hard, and that was a problem. Danny placed his two hands on either side of Amanda’s face, pulling her up and leaning down slightly to roughly press his lips against her own. For a brief moment, he tasted himself on her tongue, and he didn’t know how to feel about it at first; he decided to let it fill him with something immense and glowing. Dan brought her hips close to his, and Amanda felt his dick move against her inner thigh, igniting something that had never been extinguished in the first place.

Eventually, Dan’s hands moved to splay across her back, beneath the shirt she’d borrowed from him. His fingers trembled vaguely in anticipation as he groped her ass and made a lifting motion. Amanda could grasp what he was getting at and tenderly hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist once he’d pulled his back from the fridge, arms slung around the nape of his neck. He kissed her hard, letting his tongue wander and massage her own. He kicked off his pants and boxers from his ankles. 

Dan shifted away from the kitchen, taking paces towards the bedroom in a dazed mindset. Amanda could feel his member lift away from her contact a couple times, moving back into place with a satisfying warmth. As soon as they were inside, he kicked the door closed with his heel, dropping his fiancé onto the bed before crawling on top of her, knees on either side of her waist. They hadn’t bothered with flipping a switch, so the fluorescent moonlight from the window was about the only thing guiding them in their sensual ventures.

Before progressing he made sure to remove her generic t-shirt, tossing it onto the hardwood floor beneath the bed. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra beneath it when they had left, and he was incredibly thankful, he was far too groggy to deal with clasps right now. He trailed his tongue from her neck down to her breast, capturing a bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the soft skin for a moment. Amanda whimpered beneath him, lifting a hand to grasp at the space between his shoulder and the base of his neck. He moved on quickly, grabbing at the waistband of her pajamas and dragging them down the length of her thigh, aiding her when she finally managed to maneuver out of them. He left the panties on, for teasing purposes, leaning close enough to them so she could barely feel his hot breath. She squirmed beneath him, watching as he circled an unusually large thumb over where her clit was situated, initializing a bit of pressure. The back of her head felt the top of the comforter, sinking momentarily into the thick fabric. 

Dan smiled up at her, waiting to meet her eyes again. This was incredibly amusing, and he loved seeing her get all flustered when he touched her this way; it was almost validating. He could already imagine the feeling of being inside of her again, and it had him reeling. 

The last time had been just over a two months ago, when he’d stepped into the shower with her before his daily routine of furious writing and testing tracks. If it weren’t for the album, unscheduled sex would probably happen at least 3 times a week, give or take. He liked to estimate. And Amanda was way more than comfortable with that. 

The exhaustion that had racked his body maybe 17 minutes before was replaced with an odd feeling of aggressive desperation. He decided to move things along. He stripped her of her faded purple panties, pulling them all the way down and dropping them on top of her pants on the floor. He shifted himself for a moment, sitting up only to pull off the shirt that had already become damp with sweat from his torso, throwing that as well. He leaned back down to kiss her hard, arms on either side of her. 

With a swift motion, he moved his hand from beside her head, letting it hover across her stomach before moving to her clit, pressing into it gently. She gasped, her lips parting in a way that beckoned his tongue accordingly. He obliged, continuing to maintain the rhythm he’d set for his fingers. Her hands moved along his neck, tangling her digits in his messy hair.

Eventually, he moved them down a little farther, enjoying his lover’s hitched breaths. He proceeded, pushing one slender finger into her entrance, slowly picking up a steady pace, Amanda’s face growing increasingly flushed. 

“Oh, fuck, Dan,” she sighed out, feeling him enter another. He kept it up, watching her facial expressions, taking moments to kiss her and feel her lips flutter gently. 

At some point she managed to swing her arms from the duvet and around his neck, bringing his face closer, if that was possible. She gave him those eyes. “Dan,” she panted.

Danny smiled, removing his fingers from her slit, ignoring the wetness now present over them. He quickly leaned over to the bedside table, having a bit of trouble getting the drawer open. He pulled out a little Trojan plastic wrapper and opened it hastily, a determined crease in his brow, pulling out the contents before firmly sliding the condom over his erection. He leaned back down, kissing her again, before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, grabbing the base of his cock and positioning himself accordingly. He looked at her for something, a nod maybe, but she just smiled, and so did he. 

“Are you okay? Is this alright?” he always found it important to ask. He knew the sentiment was comforting enough to her, and he never minded hearing her breathy little voice whenever she replied.

“Yeah.” Amanda said, a bit of a jerk to her voice as she spoke. Dan smiled, expressing a chuckle that turned into more of a hiccuped sigh.

He pushed in slow, and just let himself bask in her warmth for a moment, feeling her walls shift around him while he was still. Amanda upheld an expression that could’ve meant she was seeing stars, and she wasn’t complaining.

Eventually, she gave a reassuring ‘mmph’ sound, letting him know he could move forward. He did so, progressively, blocking out the sound of the bed shaking steadily beneath them and focusing on every little sound she made beneath him. 

It felt like a slope he was slowly falling down, and the farther he got to the bottom, the faster he wanted to accelerate. He picked up the pace, barely feeling her run her short nails into his back. Danny couldn’t even be bothered to restrain some embarrassing sounds from escaping his throat as he continued, too focused on hers to really care. Moans, coupled with the bed frame rhythmically tapping against the wall, were sure to get them multiple complaints from neighbors in the morning; this also wasn’t really an issue in the moment. 

The sound of flesh on flesh was more than audible throughout the apartment, Danny pounding his hips into her own with an intensity. With one eventful thrust, he was hitting her g-spot every time soon after, and things slowly started to tumble together, clashing and festering. She said his name over and over again, at a modest, breathless volume, engulfed by the friction. Dan watched her, though he had to close his eyes and slur a mixture of her name and other countless profanities every once in a while. 

Slowly, Amanda’s eyes began to clench shut, her leg falling off his shoulder, pressing tightly to one side of Dan’s waist as he fucked her. She clenched to whatever skin she could along his shoulders, trembling down to the small of his back. 

“Holy fuck, Dan—“ she gasped, wrapping her legs around him as he continued, feeling her orgasm course through her, dissolving into the pleasure. Dan quickly covered her lips with his own to stop her from making too much noise. She moaned into his mouth, her eyelids fluttering gently as she rode it out. Dan was still climbing. He could feel the pulsing of her walls around his cock, pushing him even further.

He removed his lips from hers and sank into the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy on her skin as he rounded to reach his second climax of the night. His thrusts suddenly began to grow less predictable, flowing out of rhythm as he gave a small grunt of pleasure. 

“Mandy—oh, fuck.” He breathed out hastily, giving a few jagged, final thrusts, slamming in one more time before he could almost swear the earth stuttered on its axis, breaking into a few small strokes. He gently slumped forward, still inside of her, resting his forehead against her own, trying to catch his breath as she did the same. 

He took a moment to stay that way, in the bliss of post-orgasm jitters, just smiling like a moron. This earning a low, breathy giggle from his partner. He chuckled a little too, pulling out after a minute or so and laying on his side next to her, watching her eyes and her lips as she rolled over too. He laid his hand lazily overtop the one she’d put next to her head. 

He didn’t bother to look at the clock; he had to be up by 6:30 at the latest tomorrow morning to go to the studio. He’d planned the whole thing out with Brian a couple days ago.

He was about to say something before he paused, looking down and realizing he still had something to take care of. He sat up for a moment, releasing his grip in order to slide the condom off. He did so careful not to spill anything, wrapping it correctly. He eyed the small trash can at the corner of the room and made a faithful toss; missing it by about an inch. He groaned, flopping back down onto the bed, not too concerned with the used condom on the floor. 

He moved back to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his bare chest. 

Amanda smiled. “You called me Mandy.” She said.

Dan seemed to tense up for a moment, before smiling and rustling his face against her hair. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You haven’t called me that since last year.” She noted, moving a hand to rest against his stomach. Dan laughed quietly.

“Right, fuck I remember that. The Los Angeles weekend.” Dan reminisced, smiling. “Pretended to be wasted; we told Arin and Suzy we were too drunk to go to some show that night.” Dan adjusted himself so he was at face level with his fiancé. “Then we went back to the hotel and made love for like, what, three hours?” 

Amanda’s cheeks flushed as she tilted her head down. “Three and a half. Arin almost walked in on us when they got back. He called saying he was dropping by to check on us and you said we were busy baking.”

“I think he bought it.” Dan said.

“Probably.”

Dan laughed, gently lifting her chin to plant a kiss on her lips. She could feel his stubble graze her cheek, and it tickled a little. 

He looked at her for a couple seconds before saying anything else. “I love you.” He said quickly, his words slurring together a little as the exhaustion caught up with him. 

Amanda gave him a half-smile. “I love you too.” She said, kissing his jawline before rolling over to face the opposite wall, pulling the blankets up over her exposed skin. Dan got under too, grinning sleepily, draping an arm over her torso and curling around her smaller frame, letting their legs vaguely intertwine. He let his breath carry over her ear as they fell into a soft sleep. One of the most satisfying in weeks. 

 

Amanda stirred drowsily to the soft shuffle of feet against the hardwood floor. She kept her eyes closed, still a little dizzy, shifting in the bed.  
Dan froze. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her. She never got angry, he just hated seeing her look so tired and refusing to go back to sleep. She had another good couple hours before she had to open up the shop, so he tried to leave her be. 

When he was pretty sure she wasn’t waking up he continued to move across the room to the dresser. He’d already found a pair of boxers and jeans lying around, so he just needed a t-shirt and a hoodie. He quickly ripped two miss-matched articles of clothing from the drawer before scurrying into the hall of the apartment. He was surprisingly energetic that morning. He figured a night’s sleep of more than two hours had something to do with it, that and a good work-out beforehand. He smiled just thinking about it.

He grabbed the coffee he’d been brewing and poured some into his travel mug. Then, he picked up the keys from the kitchen counter near the door, leaving the apartment for a day’s worth of recording and producing. They were getting into the final stages of the album now, it was fuckin’ cool.

 

 

Dan arrived at the studio about 5 minutes late, twirling his keys around his finger, whistling something along the lines of Cherry Bomb on his way inside, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He opened the door to the complex with a bit of gusto. The entrance was decorated with vaguely spooky skeletons and ghosts, and he found himself admiring them as he maneuvered down various hallways, until he found the studio that he knew Brian had stationed the operation in. Just as he had his hand on the doorknob, he felt it move out of his grasp as Brian opened the door. 

Dan smiled, moving his sunglasses on top of his head. “Hey, man.” He said cheerfully, leaving Brian a little weirded out as Dan slid past him into their workspace. He knew the writing had taken its toll on Dan for the past couple months, so to see him smiling, instead of maintaining a deep scowl and complaining about how early it was, was almost a bit unsettling. Arin was already sat on one of the chairs next to a mix of control panels, playing around with knobs that looked kind of important. He looked up as Dan entered and seemed almost as puzzled as Brian had been at his behaviour. Dan waved before setting down a bag full of music shit and taking a seat next to him. Arin looked at Brian, who shrugged and sat on his opposite side. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, it’s 7am.” Brian said, switching something on the top panel to shine red. 

Dan shrugged, maintaining a half-smile. “Fuck if I know.”

Arin sighed, swiveling in his chair. “I know that goofy-ass look.” he joked. “Dan got laid.”

Danny turned to face him with an incredulous look on his face, before smiling and running a hand through his messy hair. “Shut the fuck up.” He said, a laugh edging his tone.

Brian stood up, moving to check something on the other side of the room. He looked at Dan over his shoulder. “Must’ve been one hell of a night, you look like a fucking moron.” He mused. Arin laughed, noticing Dan blush upon Brian’s statement. 

Dan released a heavy breath. “You guys are two of my best friends, right?” he asked, turning to look at Arin. 

Arin leaned his elbow on an empty space in the control panel. “No, fuck off.”

“Okay, great.” Dan started, absent-mindedly moving about in his chair as he spoke. “So we were at the Walmart near our apartment buying a shitload of Halloween candy, and the whole time there was this really fucking heavy tension, but like, not in a bad way.”

“What do you mean, like in a sexy way?” Arin asked, rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes.

“Sure,” Dan agreed, “and it was like 1am so it’s pretty much just the two of us there—“

“Please do not tell me you fucked your fiancé in a Walmart bathroom.” Brian interrupted, giving Dan a look that suggested he was scared for him. “That may sound adventurous and exciting at first but there are probably a shit-ton of STD’s hanging around those toilets. Fuck, maybe even the walls.” Dan and Arin laughed with their friend before Dan shook his head.

“I’m not completely fucking stupid, no,” he cracked up, “we got home before any of that shit happened.” His friends gave him a nod, telling him to continue. They had a bit of time before they needed to get started and get out of there on time. “So we get in the door and she’s organizing all the shit we got in the kitchen, and I don’t fuckin’ know, man, I just kinda went for it.”

Arin cocked an eyebrow. “What, did you just do it on the counter?” he asked. 

Dan smiled. “Nope, but I’ve been locking myself in that spare room and spending time at Brian’s place to write this thing so much,” he gestured to their surroundings. “I swear to fucking god I felt like I was about to explode.” 

“Holy fuck, just tell us what happened, I don’t want to hear about your sexual frustration.” Brian groaned from the other side of the room. 

“Got a beej in the kitchen, busted a nut in the bedroom.” Dan leaned back in his chair, his hands in his lap, remembering the night before. “It was quaint. Really fuckin’ awesome.” 

Arin laughed. “Fuck you, I thought this was going to be some wild Sexbang story about how you assholes came simultaneously, four times, within the span of 20 minutes.”

Dan cracked up. “That’s oddly specific but it’s probably happened before.”

“Probably.” Arin said.

Brian shook his head. “Okay, can we get some work done please? I’ve heard enough about Danny’s dick.”

Dan shrugged, a goofy smile on his face. “Sorry, man,” he started, “I’m just really fuckin’ happy with her, like, all the time. Love stuff.” 

Arin leaned over, giving him a pat on the back. “That’s great, dude. Especially since you’re about to join the marriage squad.” he gestured between himself and Brian.  
Dan nodded, maintaining a soft smile. “Yeah.”

Brian couldn’t help but grin. He picked up Dan’s bag from the edge of the room, as well as his own, wheeling a chair over from where he was to sit next to the two other men. “Alright, come on, let’s see what we got.” He said. 

Dan and Arin scooted forward in their chairs, leaning over pieces of paper that Brian had begun to lay down on an empty space. 

“Can’t wait to record some fuckin’ sick tunes.” Arin smirked, picking one of the sheets up in his hand. 

 

 

Dan got home at around 6:00pm, about 3 hours later than he had originally expected. He was exhausted again, his waking work catching up with him as he plopped his keys on the kitchen counter. Halloween was in a couple days, and he was glad that they’d planned to just stay inside the whole night, settling down with a couple Claymation movies, some of their shared favourites, and maybe a few bad paranormal investigation shows. Neither of them cared for the standard horror movie all that much, and when Amanda had convinced Dan to watch Teeth with her on Netflix that one night, they’d both screamed equally loud when the decapitated penis was revealed on screen. Admittedly for different reasons. They did end up watching the whole thing though, but Dan didn’t really like to brag about it.

He knew they’d be handing out candy too. Their complex was actually pretty large, with another building connected on the south end, so they were sure to get a couple kids. Besides, Amanda had always loved pouring an assortment of goodies into one bowl and handing it out. She was almost competitive when it came to raising the candy to child ratio. Dan remembered a Christmas party held at the comic book store last year, which he’d helped her plan. Everyone came and left with at least an extra five pounds in candy canes and holiday cupcakes. He didn’t really mind, it was kind of cute.

As soon as he’d entered the apartment, there was the muffled sound of loud music emanating from behind the bedroom door, and he smiled. This wasn’t unusual, the store closed at 4 on Saturdays, so it was pretty natural to come home to her jams, as well as her either writing or baking something she found on the internet. Most of the time it was in the living room though, so he felt the need to investigate.

The closer he got the more he realized what was playing, and he involuntarily cringed. Fuck, he hated it when she listened to MIKA. He didn’t mind the music in general, to be totally honest, he just hated it when Amanda compared him and the singer’s aesthetic similarities. And even then he kind of liked Grace Kelly, it was just that she was playing We Are Golden. And that was the music video she’d shown him at least forty times, pointing out how his hair looked exactly like the 2009 Sexbang fro, as well as the fact that their shoulders were almost identical; to her anyway. He just didn’t see it. 

Their music taste was pretty similar, and Rush was a shared interest, but this was why they had separate iTunes accounts. 

Dan kicked off his shoes, unzipping and setting his hoodie on one of the coat hooks. He made his way down the hall quietly, passing the cat who was laying in the sink in the bathroom, like she usually did. He approached the bedroom on light feet, turning the knob and opening the door. When he peeked inside he couldn’t see her, so he opened the door the rest of the way, eyes scanning the room and ignoring the music. He looked to his right, only to smile, suddenly releasing a bout of laughter. 

Amanda was on the other side of the room, in front of the mirror, sporting the official Danny Sexbang attire; spandex, cape and all. Danny leaned against the door frame, and Amanda noticed him in the mirror, instinctively covering herself with the cape, until she eventually joined him. She turned down the volume on the iPhone dock and walked over to him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Fuck, sorry, I thought you weren’t coming home for another half hour.” She smiled, looking a little flustered.

Dan laughed again pushing himself from the door frame to stand in front of her. “I’m late, actually.” He said, taking the end of the cape and holding it up in his hand. “Does this happen often?” he asked playfully.

Amanda shrugged. “This is, like, the third time. Probably.” Dan smiled.

“You look like a jew.” He joked. “A pink-haired jew.” 

“Maybe that’s what I was going for.” Amanda smiled. “Y’know for a while I didn’t even know this was in your closet.”

Danny laughed, letting the cape drop limp, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I don’t mind. Fuck, dude, it looks better on you.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Amanda said, resting her head against his chest. 

Danny kept his arms around her. “Is it weird to get turned on by spandex?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

Amanda smiled. “A little.” 

Dan suddenly let her go, positioning her so he could look at her face. “I know what we’re doing for matching costumes.” He said happily. Amanda looked nervous; she knew what he meant.

“Oh god, we’ll frighten the children.” She said anxiously. 

“Nah, come on, it’s fine.” Dan laughed, moving away from her and walking over to his closet. He opened it, shifting through different jackets and shirts until he came to a silky robe folded over one of the hooks. He smiled, turning around to face her with it, letting it fall for full view. She gave him a half-smile as he slipped it on over his clothes. “See? This is great. Danny Sexbang versions 1 and 2.” He said, spreading his arms out on either side for a better look. 

Amanda laughed, walking towards him and pinching part of the floral pattern between her fingers. “Alright, we’re fucking doing it.”

Danny suddenly panicked. “Oh my god, I was kidding, please no.” he whispered, watching her nervously as she examined the robe. 

“Nope, fuck you, it’s happening.” She said firmly, “Just please wear underwear, I don’t want to flash your wang to small children.” She gave him a devious smile, and he sighed. 

“No one will ever say hi to us in the hallway after this.” He said quietly. Amanda looked up quickly, eyeing the closet and moving over to it, shifting through the racks, then lifting and inspecting different folded items on the top shelf. “That old lady with the schnauzers won’t talk to us anymore. She’s, like, way into Jesus.”

“I know what to do so you won’t look like an outright sex offender.” Amanda said, struggling with something. Danny sighed, walking over and reaching over her, grabbing the thing she’d found. As soon as it was in his hands he could tell what it was and he handed it to her. She still had that smile, and it looked so weird while she was still in costume.

She held it up to him. It was the robe-like shirt from the Objects of Desire music video, and she knew he’d kept it. “Put some leggings on you and bam, we’ve got an outfit.” She said excitedly. Danny gave her a soft smile.

“Fine.” He said quickly, taking off his previous robe and taking the top from her. He slipped it on over his t-shirt and she helped him fasten the tie around his waist. She put her hands on her hips, admiring the scene, MIKA still playing in the background. “But I’m not happy about this.”

 

October 31st was unusually chilly for that time of year, and Dan was thankful they’d be spending the night inside. It was about 7:30 now, and Amanda had been expecting their arrival for a little while, the two of them looking like goofs in spandex and a floral robe-shirt. She played with her cape, absent-mindedly looking over at the front door every once in a while. 

They were on the couch in front of the TV, with Dan’s arm hung lazily over her shoulders, watching Ghost Adventures and finding it relatively amusing. Amanda laid her head against Dan’s shoulder and lifted her legs onto the couch, finding the motion pretty easy, considering the suit was a little bit big for her. She was extremely content; this was her favorite holiday. 

Dan sighed from beside her, stealing a glance away from the TV to examine Amanda’s outfit, smiling. “This is so stupid.” He said playfully. Amanda nodded against him, a rather anxious expression settling into her features.

“Yeah…” she started, “Maybe we should change, they’re gonna be scared.” She admitted. Danny laughed, pulling her a little closer.

“Nope, come on we’ve committed to this. Be strong, Sexbang.” He said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “They’ll just have to deal.”

Amanda nodded again, her anxiety beginning to subside. “Okay.” 

Within the next moment or so, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their first customer. Dan smiled, “Let’s do this.” 

Amanda stood up quickly, scurrying to the door with a soft smile. She opened it quickly, finding a small girl in a Captain America outfit, a small boy in a dragon costume behind her, as well as who she assumed to be their father following along. She smiled. 

“Holy cow, you guys look awesome!” she exclaimed happily, scrunching her cape in her hands. Danny stood a little ways behind, picking up the bowl of candy Amanda had prepared earlier and stepping closer to the door. The children nodded, eyeing Amanda’s costume confusedly. 

The little girl gave a shy smile. “Thank you,” she then looked to her brother. He walked forward, holding out his pillow case, uttering a “Trick or treat!” in messy synchronization with his sister. Suddenly, the dad caught sight of Amanda’s suit, busting into a low laugh, smiling as he looked at it, looking over at Danny as well once he appeared from behind her with the bowl. 

Dan smiled at the kids, dropped a good mixture of assorted chocolate and a small package of Skittles into each bag, evenly dividing the load between them. The dad smiled. “What are you two supposed to be?” he asked. He was probably Dan’s age, maybe a little older, he looked it anyway.

Amanda gave a cautious grin. “I’m, uh…” she stuttered on her words, not really wanting to use the words sex and bang together in front of small children and a possibly conservative father. “I’m an odd, ninja musician.” She finally blurted out, faltering on her words a little. Dan looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and breathed out a laugh.  
“I’m MIKA.” Danny said. Amanda couldn’t help but snort, looking over at him. 

The dad seemed a little confused, but smiled, nodding. “Kind of an odd pair.” He noted, glancing at the Star of David on her suit before turning to look down at his kids. His daughter was bragging about getting extra, even though she really hadn’t. 

“A little.” Amanda smiled at him. “Although, to be fair, I don’t think Cap ever joined forces with a dragon.”

The man laughed, nodding in agreement. Eventually, the dad waved, shooing his children to the next door, noticing another group of kids at the end of hall.  
“Have a good night, guys.” He said politely.

Amanda and Dan waved before shutting the door again, waiting for the other kids to find their way down the hall to their apartment. Amanda smiled, her back against the entryway. 

“I’m MIKA.” She mocked, exaggerating Dan’s tone and expression. He laughed, leaning down to kiss her, the bowl of candy still in his hands. 

“Listen, dick, I’m embracing it.” He smiled, touching his forehead to her own. 

 

The night went smoothly after that, and both of them felt more comfortable serving children sweets in tight pants and spandex. A surprising amount showed up, to the point they had to refill the bowl. They certainly had enough, but it was just a little surprising. 

A mother showed up with her two sons at about 8:30, holding their hands. Amanda could see her visibly scoff and sputter at their outfits of choice, and it should’ve made her a little uncomfortable, but her expression was priceless so Amanda tried to ignore it. It didn’t bother Danny in the slightest. She spewed something about a dying America, got her kids candy and left. When Amanda shut the door they both couldn’t stop laughing.

Around 10:00, things began to slow down, and once Amanda shut the door on a pixie and her mother, they were pretty sure the night was over. Somehow, they found their way to the balcony, which happened sometimes, as they’d invested in one of those swinging benches. There was barely any actual room for it, no there wasn’t really any swinging, but it was nice, as well as comfy. Amanda made up a bowl of remaining Skittles and M&M’s, bringing it with them.

Danny could tell he was already set for bed, but he kept his eyes open; Amanda usually liked to stay up later on holidays. They sat, overlooking the city from five floors up and enjoying the nice breeze. They were still in their costumes, as they hadn’t bothered to change, but they felt like enough. Amanda had just draped one of Danny’s jackets over her shoulders, the bowl of candy resting on her legs.

Dan had one arm around her, the other sitting between both their laps, feeling her head against his shoulder. He could make out the muffled sounds of motors running in the distance, as well as a couple street lights dotting the sides of the roads. It felt peaceful, even with the buzz of intoxicated individuals walking down the sidewalk in front of the complex. 

“Well, I had fun.” Amanda said quietly. 

Dan nodded. “Me too.”

The night seemed to grow a little quieter, even though, being just outside of downtown, it probably should have been pulsing. Or maybe Amanda’s mellow breathing just drowned out the other sounds for Danny.

“Hey, Dan.” Amanda said suddenly, causing Danny to crane his neck slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.  
“Mhm?” he questioned. 

“You know the store shit that’s been going on? Like, financial stuff?” Amanda asked. 

Danny’s expression fell into a worried frown. “Yeah.” Danny said, adjusting his arms a little.

“I know you promoted it on Grumps.” She said, moving to look at him, a soft smile on her face.

“Shit,” Danny sighed, slumping back a little, “I’m sorry, babe. I know that—“

“No, it’s fine. I don’t know why I was so anal about it in the first place.” She simpered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You just wanna try and stand on your own two feet.” Danny smiled. Amanda shrugged, not saying anything. “So, like, how did you find out? That I talked about it?” he asked, taking another Skittle from the bowl in her lap.

Amanda adjusted her posture before speaking. “I have a shit ton of downtime at work. Sometimes I’ll slack off and just watch you guys fool around.” she said, absently playing with the tie around his waist. “Plus, a couple dudes came by asking if you were there. When I told them no they bought some shit and left. I’m like 50% sure there’s someone staking the place out every day to try and see your jewfro through the front window.”

Dan chuckled. “I should make sponsored appearances.” He said. “Also, I’m still waiting on the cheque for that endorsement.” He joked.

“Shit, we’re a little low on funds, Mr. Avidan.” Amanda fretted mockingly, placing a hand on her cheek. Dan’s smile sank into an anxious expression. “Maybe we’ll have to work out some other form of payment.” She said, moving close to waver hot breath on his ear. 

Dan laughed lowly, turning his head slightly to face her better. “Well, what, uh-- what did you have in mind?” he asked. He could feel her hand close to his leg, so he instinctively slid his right hand to sit flat against the space beside him. She didn’t say anything, just leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. He smirked into the kiss, bringing his left hand up to caress her cheek. Suddenly, he jumped, feeling a hundred patters of chocolate and skittles rain down in his lap, the edge of the bowl resting against his outer thigh.

He stared down in shock for a moment, hand releasing Amanda’s face as she continued to laugh beside him. His lips were slightly parted as he stared down at the jumble of colors spread between and over his legs. Dan looked over at her after a moment, about to spew something, before he felt Amanda’s breath close to his ear again.

She cupped a hand between his face and her mouth. “Pour some sugar on me,” she whispered, before standing up and moving away from him, smiling like an asshole. Dan reached out for her cape as she left, but his fingers only brushed against it. She moved quickly, frantically opening the sliding glass door as Dan stood up, spilling a rainbow of color and confectionaries off his lap, some even finding the space below the balcony railing and rolling off. 

Dan ignored it, advancing towards her. 

She let out a faint squeal as he followed after her, back into the apartment, a goofy smile upheld on his face. “Oh my fucking god, you are so fucking dead, you cotton-candy fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was an okay time.  
> That ending was pretty dank ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
